Old Friend, New Decisions
by baconrocks99
Summary: Kim and Jack used to be best friends, and they both had a crush on each other when they were little but Jack moved away from Seaford. Meanwhile Kim started moving on with her life. what happens when Jack comes back to Seaford not ever forgetting about Kim. Kim notices Jack but she is already dating someone? what will she do?


**A/N- I hope you like this story.**

Kim's P.O.V

"Jack, push me." I say while getting on a swing. Jack smiles and gets off his swing. He comes closer and starts swing me. We both started to giggle at our childish ways. I was 5 years old and Jack was 6. We were best friends since we were young. We always played together. One day it would be at the park and the next day at the pool. We always made the most of the day.

* * *

We hung out with other people but mostly we hung around each other. Jack was always the one who cheered me up and would always be there for me when I needed him to be. One time when we were in the park this older boy started to pick on me and Jack come out and helped me. He got a little hurt but not too much since both of us took karate. When we didn't hang out together I would most likely be with Grace, Kelsey and Julie. Jack also had his group of friend, Milton the nerdish one, his African American friend that always seemed to be hungry, Eddie, Jerry the one that says swag way too much, is stupider than the average kid, and that had the ability to do really good dance moves. We all sometimes hang out.

When Jack and I meet Jerry, Milton and Eddie they decided they wanted to join the dojo. I also tried to get my girlfriends to join but it wasn't their cup of tea. We all had fun together. We laughed and played all day long together. We were all 5 or 6 at the time. We were still very young but I think I was crushing on Jack. He would never see me as anything else but his friend though. I didn't mind just being his friend either but after a while you start to wonder.

* * *

One day we found out that Jack was leaving Seaford. We were all very sad but I think I was the sadist out of all of us. They would be moving to Colorado. That was a very long way from California. His dad apparently got a job promotion and didn't know if they would every come back. That day I cried myself to sleep. He was my best friend and I didn't even get to say goodbye to him. By the time I found out that he was leaving he was already on his flight to Colorado. I wasn't mad at him for doing that though. I don't even think that his parents even told him he was leaving. Sometimes I hear things about his family from my parents but after a while I hear nothing from them. We didn't even speak of the brewers anymore. It was kind've sad. One day he was in my house playing then no one spoke of them every again. It was like we were in a TV show.

* * *

Soon it had been 10 years later and I was 15 years old. I had forgotten my once best friend and moved one with my life. I still hung out with my other friend but now I also was very popular in high school. Even if I was a freshman in high school I was the cheer captain of our school. Kelsey and Grace did cheer too. I even had a boyfriend named Brett. He was probably one of the sweetest guys I have met. He is the football quarterback and one year older than me. Kelsey and Eddie got together, Grace and Jerry and even Milton and Julie got together. We all knew it was going to happen eventually though. Me and the guys still did Karate at the same dojo and had the same adult kid sensei we all loved. Jerry and Milton were yellow belts and Eddie was an orange belt. I am a 3rd degree black belt. I still love the sport and enjoy doing it. Brett also did karate but not at this dojo. He has a dojo at his house practices at his house. He is a 5th degree black belt. He sometimes comes in the dojo to watch us practice and so do the girls. So after 10years they acted fairly the same.

Jack's P.O.V

I was just given the news that we would be going back to Seaford. I am so happy. I have lived in Colorado for 10 years now. I wanted to see all of my old friends but more importantly Kim. While I was in Colorado I never felt the same around girls like I did with Kim. I figured out that I had a crush on her. She probably changed a lot now but I know that she is still the same girl that I left that day when I heard the news we were moving. I know a lot of things have changed about me, like I am a 5th degree black belt. I hope that she still does karate. That was one of the things that I liked about her that even if she was a girl, she could still beat any boy out their except for me of course.

Right now we were on the plane to Seaford. I would be attending Seaford High with the rest of my old friends. I was getting more excited by every inch closer we get to the place.

As the airplane stopped and landed I had to wake up my patents because they were both sleeping. After I woke them up and hurriedly goy my carryon bag and dashed out of the plane egger to get out of the airport. I waited for my parents to get off the Plane too. We went to baggage claim and I went around every luggage belt I saw to see if any of them had our luggage on it. I soon found out and picked it up.

"Son I think that you need to slow down. The monitor didn't even display where are luggage was going to be yet and you managed to find it." My dad said while trying to catch up to me.

"Dad I'm sorry but I just really want to see my old friends again." I said picking up my pace a little. We saw our car parked out in car pick up area and put my luggage I the trunk of the car. When my parents finally out to the car I was already in the driver's seat ready to drive it out of here. I put my car keys in and turned it to start the car. I backed out and went straight towards Seaford. KIM HERE I COME! I say mentally.

Time lapses~2 hours later

When we got to our old house that we used to live in I unpacked my luggage. Tomorrow was the first day of school. I thought. Tomorrow I get to see my old friends. I can't even imagine what their reactions will be. After I unpacked all my stuff I changed into my PJ's and went to bed. I can't wait until tomorrow.

Kim's P.O.V

I woke up to a normal Tuesday morning. I got out of bed and hopped in the shower. I got dressed in tank top with a purple cropped tee shirt that said 'Genius is born not paid' in black letters. I also wore ripped skinny jeans and purple van to go with my shirt. I went down stairs and ate breakfast. I grabbed my backpack and gym bag as I walked the door.

"Bye Mom." I shouted though the house. My mom come rushing out and hugged my bye and I walked to the door.

"Wait Kim, some people just moved in on the other side of the street a little ways away. When you get a chance you should go over there and introduce yourself to them." She said polity.

"Ya sure, k bye." I say and walk out the door. When I walked out side I saw Brett's Red mustang parked out front of my house. Brett always takes me to school since I'm not old enough to drive. I hop in the car and peck him on the lips.

"Hey babe." Brett said while he put one of his arms around my shoulders.

"Hey." I said. I buckled my seat belt and then Brett started the car.

* * *

When we got into school everyone stops what they do and just stare at us as we walk in. this usually happens. You begin to get used to it though. We were the 'IT' couple of the school. We separated and went to our own lockers to get our stuff for class. Kelsey and Grace then came up to me and we talked a little at my locker then Brett then comes up to me and slips his arms around my waist behind me. I smiled and turned around to meet his brown eyes. We both leaned in and kissed passionately for a few moments.

"Awwww." Grace and Kelsey said while they watched us. We then heard the warning bell so Brett and I started to walk in to class together. Homeroom was the only class Brett had with me since he was a sophomore. At Seaford homeroom has both freshman and sophomores or juniors and seniors. They do this so that you can make more friends relatively the same age as you. We held each other's hand as we walked into the class room. We took our usual seat and began talking about random things. Grace then comes in with Kelsey and sits behind us. Milton and Julie come in and sit beside me. Then some of Brett's friends sit in front of us. Brett's friends are pretty cool people. I sometimes hang around them but not often. The final bell rings and everyone faced the teacher.

"Hello everyone. Today we have a new student joining us." She then motions the new person to come in. a boy with brown hair and eyes comes in. it feels like I've seen him before. I look at Milton, Julie, Grace, and Kelsey. It seems like they were trying to figure the same thing out. I swear I've seem those to brown moles before.

"Ok introduce yourself." The teacher says. He scans over the class. Then he glares at me.

"Kimmy!" the random boy says and races over to me and starts hugging me. Everyone's eyes were on me now. Brett then put his arm around me protectively and he stops hugging me at Brett's actions. I looked into his eyes and I saw hurt and…jealousy? His smile turns into frown. What is going on? I thought to myself. Who is this kid?

"Who are you?" I ask him. His face turns into a bigger frown at my comment and turns around. He heads back to the front of the class room.

"My name is…Jack Brewer." He says. I am socked it's _the _Jack Brewer from 10 years ago.

"JACK?" Grace, Kelsey, Julie, Milton and I say simultaneously.

**A/N- give me 10 reviews and I will update the next chapter which is much better and Thanks for reading. Also I will give shout outs to people that review.**


End file.
